One or more embodiments of the present invention are related to systems and methods for placing media communications through a network, and more particularly to systems and methods for routing voice over internet protocol (“VoIP”) calls to and from a customer owned remote switch.
Providers of VoIP networks currently must directly administrate the addition, deletion, and modification of telephone numbers associated a subscriber in order to ensure that calls passing through the VoIP networks reach their intended destination subscribers. In other words, when a potential customer approaches VoIP network owners and expresses an interest in offering telephone service to subscribers through the VoIP network, the customer must often obtain a telephone number for each subscriber by allocation from the VoIP network owner. For the VoIP network owner and/or the customer, such processes may increase cost and time associated with adding new subscribers and managing a portfolio of subscribers and/or customers.
Additionally, customers of VoIP network owners may currently be limited in their ability to perform services such as local number portability, emergency call completion, caller ID with name database functions, line information database functions, and other telephone number related functions, except by relying on the VoIP network owner to provide such services. In such scenarios, cost and time may be increased due to the often necessary interaction between VoIP network owner and customer to add and make changes to the services of a particular subscriber.
Hence, for at least these reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for routing calls associated with customer owned telephone numbers.